Project ANIMAL
by Fallen Angel Codester
Summary: Annabeth thought she made the right choice breaking up with Percy, but when he becomes a famous singer in a band with Thalia, Nico and Grover, Annabeth thinks she did something wrong. I took the song animal I have become from 3 days grace, for their song
1. say what?

I simply don't believe what I am reading in this magazine.

_The half-bloods shatter record sales for their hit song, Animal I have Become!_

"WHAT THE...-"There was a knock at the door. I went to open it, but whoever was there opened it. it was Piper. You should all know Piper. Don't? loser. anyway, she was rocking her head to the music in her earphones.

"Hey!" she said.

"Why are you here?"

"Listen to this!" she stuck an earphone in my ear. it was partway through the song, but I listened to what I knew was the chorus,

_So what is you can see,_

_ the darker side of me?_

_ no one will ever change this animal,_

_ I have become! Please believe_

_ It's not the real me! somebody help me_

_ tame this animal!, this animal! I can't escape myself!_

_So many times I've-_

I pulled it out and stared at Piper.

"That's Percy, isn't it?" I asked shakily. Shakily? What am I saying? I felt different.

"Yeah it is. How'd you know?"

"Good feeling" I listened to more of it. Percy sounded so grown up, not that little kid that was always pale holding hands with me. He sounded like a man. I listened to the rest, gave it back to Piper, then got on my computer. I typed in the Half-bloods on the search bar and waited, eventually, it came up. I was looking at a red and black emo looking page with a pic of all four it the corner. It had five options: Tickets, world tour dates, media player, and band members. I clicked on the last one and, obviously, clicked on Percy's photo to read the info.

_Very little is known about the mysterious leader for the Half-bloods, except girls go wild every time he appears. His vocals are unmatched, and he is very good at __portraying the torn teen for there song, Animal I have become (Media player). Jackson gets defensive about his childhood, especially about his parents. He was only told reporters he had a nasty stepfather, until the man,Gage Uglaino, Disappeared when Jackson was 12. He also has said his mother worked at a candy shop, and to a more surprising turn that his two gutair players, **Thalia Grace** and **Nico Di Angelo** are actually cousins, although he will not tell about their real parents. As Jackson stated in an interview, ,"It's not your business, better stay out of it" Their world tour is scheduled to begin in march 2026, in the famous Madison Square garden, until it ends in september China, 2027. The band is staying at Hotel Magicant, witch, is French for the magnificent hotel, they have requested to be left alone._

I stared at the paragraph in shock, Piper breathing in my ear.

"Whoa" he said, amazement in her voice. "I didn't know any of that" I, one the other hand, was shocked. I clicked on Thalia's to see only a few sentences.

_Thalia Grace, 28, appears to be older then she really is. So little is known about her, that the only things that can be written are she is **Percy Jackson's **and **Nico Di Angelo's** cousin. and her mother was a heavy drinker._

After seeing this, I didn't even want to read the others, I just sat their in shock, then I knew what to do.

_I've gotta go to that hotel_

**I know it's short! but this chapter was about Annabeth finding out Percy's fate after the break up! more is promised next chapter!**


	2. I'm gonna kill her

It was the week after I was on the website I went to the hotel, I was terrified of what would happen if Percy opened the door. He would look at me in disgust and slam the door, but I was ready for that. I went in the hotel, and the first thing that was weird was the music playing. It was Animal I have Become. I went up to the doorman and said I wanted to see the band.

"They don't want to be disturbed" he said. I grabbed him by the shirt and demanded it.

"Ok! Ok! Their in the suite on the top floor!" I went to the elevator to the top floor. I could see the suites door from down the hall. I sighed in anticipation. _Here it goes, _I thought. I knocked on the door. Several angry voices were inside, until the door opened and Thalia Grace stood in the doorway, her eyes barley open.

"WHAT?" she demanded.

"Hey,Thals." I replied. her eyes opened, and she stared at me, her eyes wide.

"Anna-anna-beth?" she asked.

"Hi" she gave me a bear hug. She steered me in the door without any objection.

"NICO! GROVER! PERCY!" we have someone in here! get your butts outta bed and in here!"

"If it's the pizza guy," Percy retorted angrily. "Tell him he's late! Way to late!"

"IT'S NOT THE DAMN PIZZA GUY!" she yelled. All three stumbled in. Nico and Percy looked awful, while Grover's eyes lit up when he saw me.

"ANNABETH!" he yelled happily. Nico and Percy's eyes snapped open at my name.

"W-wa?" Percy asked.

"Did we drink to much last night?" Nico asked.

"No, you alcoholics" Thalia snapped. Nico moved to give me an uncomfortable hug, but Percy just stood there in shock, staring at me. Thalia, Grover, and Nico moved aside, so it was like me and Percy were having a showdown.

"Man," Nico said. "You could cut the tension in here with a knife" Thalia elbowed him. I stared right into Percy's cold, Merciless green eyes.

"Percy" I simply said.

"Annabeth" he replied. he moved a bit closer. so did I. Grover bleated nervously. It was silent for a bit more, until Percy sighed.

"Get her out of her" he said. Thalia looked confused.

"Why?" she asked.

"GET HER OUT BEFORE I KILL HER!" Percy shouted. Thalia pushed me out the door.

"Sorry, he got headstrong" She said.

"Clearly!" I replied. she shoved two things into my arms.

"We can talk at your place, okay? not here, Percy'll kill you"

"Fine" she smiled and closed the door. I looked at the things she had given me. One ticket for the up coming concert at Madison square garden, and a back stage pass to it. I couldn't believe it. I was going to the concert

Percy's POV

"Why the hell did you let her in?" I snapped at Thalia.

"Even if you hate her, Percy, She's still our friend!" I snorted in frustration. I went to my room, pushed beer bottles aside to get to the drawer. I pulled out a small box, witch contained a ring. _I had been about to ask when she said those words _I remembered. I closed my eyes and remembered...

Flashback

_It was at the beach at camp, the sun was setting, and my stomach was turning in preparation for what I was about to ask. She had been acting weird around for the past few days, but I just thought it was hormones. I reached into my pocket witch contained the ring, when she lifted her head off my shoulder and looked at me_

_"Percy, I need to tell you something" She had said_

_"Sure, Wise girl" she flinched._

_"Well, this has been going on for 4 years now, we're 20, and, well... it's not getting anywhere"_

_"What?"_

_"Percy, I'm breaking up with you" My heart shattered into a million pieces_

_"W-w-w-w-what? why?" she was crying_

_"This isn't getting anywhere! I can't be in this relationship forever!"_

_"B-b-b-but wait! I have a-"_

_"Spare me the details Percy. Good bye" she ran away from me and now 6 years later, it still hurt_

I opened my eyes, to see my eyes fixed on the box. The words I was about to say would change me forever.

"The Percy Jackson she used to know is dead. He went to the Underworld a long time ago. I'm not Percy Jackson, hero of the prophecy, son of Poisiden. I'm Percy Jackson, famous singer, leader of the band, and I hate Annabeth Chase. I swear on the river styx, If I ever fall for her ever again, I will move away to Sibera, and start a new life

_**BOOM BOOM**_

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Percy just made an impossible promise! will he keep that promise, or will he break it!**


	3. the explanation, the spaz

Annabeth's POV

It was something like 8 the next morning when the doorbell rang.

"Come on!" Someone yelled. " Before people realize it's me!" I yawned and opened it. Thalia was standing there.

"Thalia? It's 8 in the morning!"

"I know, but someone would recognize me any other time" She pushed past me and sat down.

"Come in?" I asked she laughed.

"Now," she said. "you wanted to know what happened to Percy?" I nodded.

"Well," she began. "After you broke up with him, He was changed. he started to drink. Alot. All of us tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't. He claimed his heart was shattered into a million pieces, some, still today, wouldn't or couldn't come back. His heart eventually hardened. He stopped drinking as much, but he locked himself in his room for days, and wouldn't come out again. I eventually got in, and he was cutting his own wrists open. He looked at me, and his eyes where full of pain. I remember him saying that his life sucked, and he was tired of it. He went emo, Annabeth. Somethings he did are unexplainable. He wouldn't stop until one day, he actually said the chorus of the song, but a little differently he said ' I know you can see the darker side of me, but I'm an animal. he toke a couple of drinks and said. 'help me believe this isn't me'. Nico came up with the idea for a band, and Percy was all for it. He's better now, but the reason he got so mad at seeing you was that you reopened wounds in his heart, and all over his body. He thought those days of Pain were over, but now that he's seen you again, he's might do something drastic."

I stared at her in shock. Had Percy really done that? drink, cut himself, emo, all of it? I couldn't believe it. Percy had been a nice person, but seriously?

"Please tell me you joking" I whispered. she shook her head.

"And, one reason he was so broken was that..." her phone rang. "One sec" I listened intently. It was Nico, yelling her to hurry up and get to the practice studio. she hung up and sighed.

"Sorry, Annabeth. I gotta go. Wanna tag along?" I nodded. on the way, I was tempted to ask what she had been about to say, but I changed my mind. The halls of the studio had thousands of different tunes and songs happening at one time. I followed her to one room. she turned to me.

"I have to go in this way. You can go in there to listen if you want" I went in, and was faced with a thousand different switches. _Holy crap _I thought. I looked out the window to see all four practicing already. I couldn't hear a thing. I noticed a pair of headphones. _DUH_ I thought. I put them on, and Percy's voice blasted into my ears. I listened intently, tempted to play around with the switches, but Percy would kill me. I looked up, and realized he'd stopped singing. He was staring at me. His eyes full of anger. He stomped out of the room. I found myself following him, blocking his path.

"Get out of my way" he snarled. "Before I hurt you" I shook my head.

"No, way, Perce. Thalia told me everything."

"Oh did she? Did she tell you why I wound up where I am today? Why, I get so angry around you?"

"Well,no,but it's not my fault your so emo and drunk all the time" I could see his body shaking in anger.

"Percy," Thalia said soothingly. "Don't do anything stupid." Percy wasn't listening. His body shook even more"

"NOT YOUR FAULT?" He roared. "WHO FILLED MY HEAD WITH DREAMS?"

"I did, but..."

"WHO MADE ME SHOP TILL MY BONES CRACKED?"

"I did,but..." we passed a table in the hall.

"WHO SAID WE HAD AN INTERTWINED DESTINY?" He picked up the table and threw it down the hall. It shattered in to a million pieces. He was breathing heavily. Nico stepped forward.

"Percy, come down" he said. Percy closed his eyes, and kept on breathing heavily. I made the best decision and ran. I didn't even ask Thalia to give me a ride home. I just ran all the way. Only one thought ran through my head.

_He was about to kill me._


	4. Am I Crazy? Or psychotic? or both?

Percy's POV

I felt like I had just woken up from a strange dream. My last memory was arriving at the hotel, nothing else, yet here I was, standing in a hall, watching Nico and Thalia pick up bits of what looked like a table. Grover was staring at me like I was some sort of deadly disease.

"Ppppppercy! Why did you do that?" I shook my head in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Thalia had murder in her eyes.

"You threw the table across the hall, nearly hitting Annabeth!" My eyes widened

"Annabeth? She was here? when?"

"Five minutes ago! Don't you remember?"

"No" Thalia and Nico looked at each other.

"Percy" Nico asked. "What was your last memory?"

"Arriving at the hotel a while ago, why?"

"Because," Thalia replied heavily. "That was two days ago"

"Huh?" I ran to the calendar on the wall. March 15. Huh? It was march 13! What was wrong with the world. I checked the circled day again. That was the 15 alright.

"What have I missed exactly?" I asked them all. Grover bleated uncertainly.

"Percy, did you hit your head?" He asked.

"Of course not!" They exchanged looks.

"Guys!" I complained despairingly. "What's wrong with me?"

Mean while, on Olympus...

Athena surveyed the scene with sick pleasure. Yes, she was behind Percy's uncontrollable anger, and his promise on the Styx. She laughed evily.

"That boy and my daughter will never be together after that!" She laughed. There was a flash of light, and then Aphrodite stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Athena, dear! Stop meddling with my business!"

"The girl is my daughter! I will chose what is best for her!" Aphrodite stamped her foot in frustration/.

"I'm the goddess of love! not you!" The two Goddess' locked eyes. Neither was giving up.

"Care to make a wager?" Aphrodite asked.

"What kind?" Athena snarled. Aphrodite dismissed the tone.

"If you stop meddling, and they don't reconnect, I'll do your work for a thousand years. If they do reconnect, you have to stop interfering with their lives. Your making your daughters life just a living hell as his!" Athena thought, searching for any of Aphrodite's famous loopholes. She found none, and smiled.

"Deal"

Back to the scheduled chapter, still in progress...

I sat down in amazement.

"I did all that?" I asked. All three nodded grimly.

"But, why don't I..-"

"Remember?" Thalia asked. "I don't know. You should, but If your telling the truth and you really don't remember a thing from the past two days.." There was a moment of silence. Then I stood up angrily.

"All right!" I yelled at the roof, to a bigger extent, the gods. "whoever is messing' with me, cut it out! If you want me to be in pain, well, you got what you wanted!" they all stared at me awkwardly. I sighed.

"We;re cancelling the concert" I said sadly.

"WHAT?" Thalia asked. "It's like the turning point to our career!"

"It's not much I can do! If I act weird again, then what's going to happen, huh?" No answer.

"That's what I thought" I said sadly. I went back to the hotel. I could practically hear the song,_All by myself_ playing in my brain. I felt so alone. I didn't know what to do, so I just wandered around the room ,until I turned on the news, to see a rather attitude ajusting report.

"- _And with thousands of people lining up to get a ticket to the Half-Bloods concert, seats are disappearing fast. As of right now there are about 10,000 seats remaining. The Half-Bloods are one famous band. It's reported that this concert will gross 3,000,000$. There song, Animal I have become, is suspected to gross 100,000,000$ world wide. The concert will take place 3 days from now, on the 18."_

I turned off the TV and sighed. I couldn't cancel the concert now. Everyone was anticipating it know, how could I cancel?. _ No_ I decided. I wasn't. I had to get ready.

_Mentally retarded or not. _I thought_. To many people have paid to see me, so I'll give them what they want._

Annabeth's POV

"He what?" Piper asked. I nodded quickly.

"I told you a thousand times yes! It was like He turned into someone else. It's almost like when he's around me, he clicks into someone else and is determined to get me hurt or killed" Piper walked around. Having being the daughter of a famous father, she should've known what to do. she sighed.

"I dunno" She looked thoughtful. "Maybe he does click into someone else?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did Percy cry about seeing you at all? did he show any other emotion other then anger and hurt?"

"Well.. no,but..."

"Then that's it." She interrupted. "Percy must be under some else's influence. There is just no way that he would have held his ground when you were at the hotel, knowing Percy, anyway." I thought about it. She was making alot of sense. Percy wasn't exactly the kind of person that would or could hold is ground during an emotional fight. He would've more likely changed the subject. I knew that I was the only one that could talk sense into whoever was controlling him, because I have a bad feeling I knew who it was.

_I'm gonna have a talk with my mom_


	5. Pain's birth

Percy's POV

I sat there alone in the hotel. The others had left to over see the stage at the garden. I was bored out of my mind. I tried to access the part of brain to remember the last 2 days . Nothing. This was making me mad. Why couldn't I remember? It felt like Pain. _poof_. I got an idea. those people at the Garden 2 days away came for a concert, they'd get one. The new songs name was pain, but I couldn't think of a tune. I kept writing until they got back.

"Hey, Percy" Nico said. I got up and showed them the song. They read it over.

"Good?" I asked.

"Yeah" Thalia said.

"What inspired it?" Grover asked. We all turned to face him.

"Honestly?" I asked. He turned pink.

"Sorry" He replied. "really obvious"

"How are we gonna get this right by the 18?" Nico asked.

"We can do it. It's really a simple tune to memorize"

"Alright" They all agreed.

Annabeth's POV

"I didn't know what to say to my mother. My mind went totally blank, but I had to do something. I went to making mist. It wasn't the best mist, but I was in a bathroom, so whatever.

"Show me Athena" I told it. "Goddess of Wisdom and Strategy, my mother." The mist shimmered, and my mothers back was to me, looking into a glass ball.

"Hey!" I yelled. She started and turned.

"Annabeth? What is it?"

"I just need to ask you a question"

"Ask away"

"It's about Percy" She paled. She tried to say something, but it got caught.

"That's what I thought. Are you Hijacking Percy whenever he was around me?"

"That's ridiculous. Why would I..." The ball shimmered. A bird eye view of Nico, Thalia Grover and Percy appeared. They were back in the recording studio, but it was muted. It dawned on me.

"You are" I said darkly. She moved it out of my view.

"Crazy" she said.

"Lier" I said, swiping my hand through the image. I had to tell him, but my mom was smarter them me. She'd find a way to stop me. I had to think this through. I could e mail Thalia or Nico. _That's what I'll do._ I thought. I got on my email and was about to start, but I new one popped up. I clicked on it. it read.

_Come and see the Half bloods at a summer camp! They will be playing at the camp on long island, on the 17th, right before their big one at Madison square garden. no tickets needed._

That was weird. That must have been camp half blood, but why would they play there, as said on Percy's extended paragraph on the website, the site of his greatest sadness? That didn't add up, but I was going for that reason


	6. What the heck?

2 Days later...

Annabeth's POV

The concert was in an hour. I was kind of still freaking out if Percy saw me, but I had to tell them about it, Athena. I still couldn't believe she was so evil. How could she Hijack Percy whenever he was around me? It made no difference at the time, but little did I know it wasn't the end of my struggle with the four of them. I got in my car and Drove to Madison square Garden. The concert was starting early is what I heard, but I didn't know why. I flashed my ticket at the security stations and the backstage pass to tell. I went back, searching for them, but I got pushed away by a crowd of screaming girls. _ Aphrodite's reach doesn't stop at her kids. _I thought. I was about to go in when I heard a familiar voice call me.

"Annabeth? Annabeth!" He called. I turned, and didn't believe who I saw. It was Travis Stoll and Katie Gardener. I smiled.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?"

"A more important question is why are you here?" Katie inquired

"Yeah" Travis continued. "You broke up with Percy 5 years ago, why come to his concert?"

To be honest, Thalia gave me the ticket and backstage pass" We were about to continue when a message came over the com.

_The Half bloods concert is about to start. would everyone please proceed to the stage area._

_"_C'mon!" Travis explained. We ran to get by all the screaming people. We finally stopped at a spot near the front. It got really dark, and a deep voice came over the intercom.

_Please welcome to the sage, debuting for your pleasure, their new song, Pain, please quiet down and listen!_

The stage ignited with fire. You couldn't even see the stage until the fire stopped. The four of them were standing there, heads down. Percy got up to the stage


	7. Chapter 6 continue

**Authors note: all my files were erased! all my story's that were in progress will continue in a new chapter. I apologize for the inconvenience.**

**Continuing from the last chapter... heres the rest of chap 6**

"WHO"S READY TO ROCK?" he yelled. the place exploded.

"Caution. Nico said, as Thalia turned the stereo up to maximum. Earplugs may be needed for those over the age of cool" They began playing the songs, starting with the older one. I couldn't here myself think


End file.
